Rise of the Zagatr empire
by thorison1080
Summary: Zim finds out the truth about his mission, Tak is exiled, Gaz is disowned. Zim tried to end it all but they stopped him. Now with their love firmly set they will conquer the universe and the Irken Empire. Zagr Zatr Tagr Gatr Zagatr. Zim x harem. Better summary inside.
1. Summary

**Zim finds out his mission was a fake and finally snaps. After Nearly destroying Gir and The Computer, he snaps out of it and feels immense guilt and locks himself away in a deeper part of his base. Couple day's later Tak received a message from the Tallest and they said that she was exiled from the Irken empire, saying that she was a female and therefore useless to the empire, the Tallest then remotely turn on Tak's ship's self destruct sequence, almost killing Tak in the process. Gaz later find's Tak and sneaks the Irken into her house for healing, because they have become somewhat friends mainly from Tak giving Gaz new ways to doom people. A week later Gaz is disowned by Dr Membrane and sends Dib to another school of his creation. Later that day Dib finds out Gaz was helping Tak recover and declares them both enemies. Seeing they had no alternative, they head over to Zim's house somewhat apprehensive because they had started having feeling towards Zim before he disappeared from school. They then find Zim trying to commit suicide and stop him. From there on a beautiful friendship was made, which blossomed into more. Then and there the Zagatr Empire was made.**

 **So in this fic Zim will conquer earth, and eventfully the universe, and finally the Irken empire. There will be a lot of crossovers, for example Artemis Fowl (From the Artemis Fowl the book series) Eric Cartman (From the show South Park) will both be Zim's allies. The other crossovers I can list from the top of my head are, Hellsing, Simpsons, Family Guy, Hellsing, Johnny the Homicidal maniac, Powerpuff Girls, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy.**

 **Zim will also get a Harem with Gaz and Tak as the main girls.**

 **Current Harem: (Zim x Gaz x Tak x Mandy x Jenny/XJ-9 x Opal Koboi x ? x ? x ?) Please tell me if you have any suggestions for the Harem**

 **Also Zim will get pretty Dark and Sadistic becoming prone to torture and experiment on people more.**

 **So what do you think? Is there anything you want to happen in this story? Please say so in PM or reviews.**


	2. Ch 1, Break

**Ok here's the first chapter, I know a lot of these stories are kinda copy in paste, I just hope I can bring something new too the table. So please in the comments tell me how I can differentiate this from other "Zim finds out" stories.**

 **Also Iv been talking too one of my followers and they brought up that they were afraid I would forget my other stories in favor of some others. Do not worry, I will not just forget a story Im not "SaurusRock625" dont worry buddy Im just jokin, yer one of my favorites authors :)**

 **Okay, Here is the first chapter, I'm honestly surprised for all reviews** **Review**

 **Response:**

 **In response to** **SaurusRock625: No it is not limited. Also I dont watch RWBY so We'll see, but I'll do Desiree.**

 **Clown2107: Yes the rating may change, if I decide to do lemons.**

 **(Harem: Gaz, Tak, Mandy, Jenny/XJ-9, Opal Koboi, Desiree, Ember, Cinder Fall?, ?, ?,)**

 **Suggest Harem members in the comments.** **Also it's been at least 5 years since I watched "Invader Zim" so sorry for any OCCness.**

Zim sighed in frustration as he entered his lab, he had spent 5 human years on this dirtball of a planet, 5 human years! And he was using dirt baby vocabulary!

"Ahhhh!" Cried Zim throwing one of the metal tables not fused to the floor. The tables contents was flung into the air, which was his latest failed plan "The Cyborg Bunnies Of Dooooooooom!" as Zim named them which had cybernetic implants to strengthen their vicious and animalistic instincts, which were now lifeless robotic husk thanks to Dib Stink.

 _"Tooo beee fair, it was do to your incompetence, worthlessness, foolery, that your apparent superior DIB was able to best your so called "foolproof plan" I guess no plan is immune to your foolishness, Hehehe the reason DIB was able to kill them easily was because once you released them, they tried to fuck each other! I guess that's a special way for the universe to say your a fuck up. HAHEEHAHEE all DIB had to do was blast them in the head with a laser!"_ Taunted the inferior voice that had been haunting Zim for two pitiful human years.

Zim growled and shook his fist in the air "Shut up you inferior mind voice baby you shall not discouraged the mighty ZIM! From his mission! the Dib beast jus-just got lucky!" Cried Zim glaring at an empty wall.

Gir who was playing with his toy piggy ,suddenly jumped up and began running around screaming "YAYYYYYYY! INVISIBLE MAN IS BACK!!!" Screamed Gir joyfully throwing pigs and pizza everywhere, which only served to heighten his masters headache. Gir only stopped when the computer wrapped a metal tube/tentacle around the small robot.

"Sir I have diagnosed that you may have a human mental disorder known as schizophrenia or some similar disorder." Said The Computer carefully, as it duct taped Gir's mouth to make sure the small but unpredictable robot did worsen the situation.

Zim seemed to flinch and twitch slightly before pausing and staring into space.

"Sir?" Asked The Computer carefully becoming worried for its master. The Computer may be defective by Irken standards but it still had some core programs still functioning, the program care for its master's life which was much stronger than others due to almost all its other programs gone.

Zim began shaking with rage. Zim then walked over and punched the computers console breaking many wires causing electricity to run through the computer's delicate hardware actually making the computer mentally wince in pain.

"Don't you ever suggest that I have such a thing as a dirt baby disease! Or I swear by the Irken and Earthling gods I will de-program you." Growled Zim manically.

The computer stayed quiet. It's master had threatened to de-program it before, but not in such a way.

 _"Getting a human disease? I bet this is your punishment for using Illegal growth hormones? Breaking a law of the very first Tallest ?"_ Taunted the inferior voice.

"Shut UP! The tallest would understand! This is an secret mission, i-it requires a very special approach!" Cried Zim in anger and slight fear as he ripped his claw from the computer's console, making the machine mentally wince again.

Gir tried to yell out something random only for the computer to wrap a metal coil around the robot's mouth, the computer did this knowing that Zim was about to metaphorically shatter from stress. Suddenly a notification appeared on the Computer's screen, when the Computer saw what is was and mentally smiled, knowing that this would cheer it's master up. "Sir, you have an incoming transmission from The Tallest." Said the Computer as it dropped Gir in a nearby trashcan.

Zim's mood seemed to immediately change, he began to smile widely and wiped off invisible dust from his shoulders as he straightened his uniform. Zim then walked up to the computer console and pressed one of the not damaged buttons on the computer, the rectangle of metal floor Zim was standing on to shifted downward into the floor to hide Zim's accelerated height.

 _"Seeeee you know they won't approve of your shameful practices, don't you?"_ Taunted the inferior voice, which Zim ignored.

Suddenly the Computer's screen came to life revealing the two almighty Tallest in all their "Glory", Tallest Red sipping a smoothie with a particularly peeved look when the transmission came through, while Purple munched carelessly on donuts.

"Invader Zim reporting, Almighty Tallest!" Said Zim loudly as he saluted, making the two Tallest and the crew offscreen wince at the loudness.

"Hello...Zim," sighed Red as Purple stole his smoothie making the Tallest turn slightly and growl at his companion, while Purple shrugged uncaringly as he sipped the beverage.

Suddenly the trashcan began shaking, prompting the Computer to hold it down.

"Did you call to hear of Zim's progress?" Asked Zim excitedly as he stared at the two Tallest he idolized.

"Welllll actually-" began Red only to be cut off by Zim.

"You see the amazing ZIM'S!!!! Plan was formed while Zim was heading out amongst the Filthy Hooomans! To take Gir to the dreaded Taco-" Began Zim making Red sigh in frustration and Purple uncaring sip the smoothie. At the mention of tacos the garbage can began to shake more, making the Computer wrap more metal tubes around it.

 **(15 min later)**

Zim was still rambling about his failed plan and boasting about his next plan. Tallest purple was asleep having finished the smoothie at the 5 minute mark, Red was shaking in anger and annoyance wanting to bang his head on something which many of the crew were doing in the background.

Suddenly something in Red snapped "We Don't Care! about you stupid Plans being powered by the Earthen PIG creature on a Treadmill you defe-!!!" Yelled Red startling all the present Irkens. Only to be cut off and startled himself when Gir exploded out of the trash can.

"PIGIEEEESSSSS!!!!" Screamed Gir as he ran around before accidently tripping over one of the dead "Cyborg Bunnies Of Dooom!!" and flew through the air smashing into the computer console. Electricity surged through the tiny robot as it just screamed "Weeeeeeeeeee!" as it waved its now upside down arms accidently touching the button Zim pressed earlier, surging electricity into it.

"GIR! NOOOOO!!!" Yelled Zim before the floor piece his was standing on shot up to the same height as the rest of the floor, shooting Zim up crashing into the ceiling before falling back in front of the the computer screen in a pain filled daze.

The Tallest gasped along with the other crew members that saw Zim through the screen, when they saw him stand up revealing his true height. "Zim" said Red sternly causing Zim to snap out of his daze. "Sigh Zim how did you get that tall?" Asked Red seriously and taking a deep breath, leaning closer to the screen.

"Ohhh go on Zim" said the inferior voice "tell the tallest your crimes, your failure, you de-fect-ivnessss"

Zim was shaking now and was about to retort at the inferior voice only to be interrupted by Reds voice.

"ZIM" said Red seriously, moving forward till he filled up most of the screen. "How. Did. You. Get. Taller?" Asked Red in a demanding tone, as he stared down at Zim from the screen, making Zim feel even smaller as the defective used a table to prop himself up because his legs seemed to turn to jelly under the Tallest gaze.

 _"Go on...tell him...tell him..tell him.tell him tell him Tell him Tell Him TELL Him!"_ repeated the Inferior Voice.

"Shut Up!" Cried Zim at the Inferior voice before clamping his claws over his mouth and fearfully turning towards the screen.

Everyone everyone that heard Zim's outburst stood agape in shock, but then Purples look of shock turned into one of joy. "Did you hear Zim! He told us the Tallest to shut up!" Cried Purple joyfully.

"Purple!" Warned Red getting his fellow Tallest to clamp his mouth shut.

"Now Zim-" began Red turning back toward the shivering Zim "How Did you get so tall?" Asked Red once again peering down at the defective.

"Well um you see the huooomanns get taller as they get older-" stuttered Zim shriveling under Reds glare.

" _tell them_ " Whispered the Inferior Voice.

"and since it was a special mission it takes special measures to secure my-" continued Zim only to be cut off.

"Zim. Spit It Out" said Red his voice becoming more sour as he dragged out each syllable and moved closer yet again towards the screen.

"I used human growth hormones." admitted Zim hanging his head down to stare at the floor, not having to strength to look at the Tallest.

Purple visibly giggled and began hopping in excitement "Yes! Red it has finally happened!-" Cried Purple happily.

"Purp-" Warned Red, straightening his back.

"We finally have enough reasons to banish that defective-" Continued Purple clapping his claws together, gaining Zims interest.

"Purple-" Growled Red turning slightly to look at his partner, away from Zim who was paying attention intently.

"-Zim!" Finished Purple nearly jumping into the in excitement. Causing Zim's eyes to widen.

"PURPLE!" Roared Red turning completely to face Purple who jumped in surprise and fear. Red sighed as he turned back to the screen to see Zim starring with his mouth agape and his legs shaking as if about to give out.

Many thoughts were going through Zim's crazy but intelligent head. Sadness, fear, shock, denial, and undeniable rege growing under the surface along with a spreading insanity. "Wha-who is this defective you are you speaking about my tallest?" Asked Zim gulping as Red intensely stared down at him again.

"You ARE the defective" Said Red as Purple moved beside his partner, allowing Red to elbow Purple out of frustration for his outburst.

"Wha?" spoke Zim taking a shaky step back out of shock and denial.

"You are a defective!" Smiled Purple still giddy while he still rubbed the spot where Red elbowed him, in slight pain.

Zims mind was slowly believing this fact "Bu-But what about this secret mission you gave me!" Asked Zim desperately not wanting to believe that this was true, yeah this must be a prank by his all so humerus Tallest!

"Zim before you fortunately...well unfortunately in the case of our whole race, found this mudball of a planet it was not even known of! You" Spoke Red throwing his hands in the air for extra effect.

"Yeah" piped in Purple who was now munching on popcorn from the pile of snacks conveniently off screen. "you were supposed to become space garbage" he spoke with his mouth full.

"But what about that high standard Sir! Only the tallest and the most powerful get high standard Sirs!" Argued Zim his eye taking on a slight twitch.

"ZIM!"Yelled Red starting to to become more and more agitated snapping Zim's attention the red wearing Tallest "Does that-" began Red pointing at Gir ,who was still on the console smoking completely oblivious as a muffin fell out of his head. "Look like a high tier Sir?" Asked Red before sighing frustration. "Look Zim we contacted you to-"

"-Tell you you're banished." Finished Purple causing Red to smack his head into his popcorn.

Zim just froze in Irken society being banished was only reserved for the very worst of the worst. "WHY?" Cried in sorrow and slight anger. Zim ran up and pressed his face against the screen as he stared at his tallest barely containing his tears.

"Originally we contacted you to banish taking over 4 years more then the maximum amount of time invaders are allowed to take when taking over a apparent low to sub mid planet-" began Red elbowing Purple to finish his sentence.

"But now we can also banish you for, not believing the tallest, back talking the tallest, and worst of all artificial increased height!" Smiled Purple crookedly, throwing his popcorn in the air in celebration.

"But Im your most adoring and loyal Invader!" Cried Zim almost crying as he pounded on the screen.

Purple was about to remark smugly but Red slapped a claw over his partner's mouth "Everyone Out!" Commanded Red. Every Irken in the control room quickly rushed and push and shoved their way out of the room, not eager to be shot out of a trash shoot. "OK Zim…" said Red turning back towards the trembling nearly crying Zim with a scowl of disgust "Let us spell it out for. We. Do. Not. Care." Said Red each syllable dripping with venom "We do not care about your puny admiration or loyalty we have trillions upon trillions of puny Irkens like you that love and follow us blindly...and we could care less about them!"

"Yeah at minimum I think we throw 3-4 Irkens out the trash shoot a day!" Piped in Purple now munching on a donut.

"So Zim we do not care about your loyalty. What we do care about is that you've been a pain in our squeedlysplooches since day one...So if a scale or intenai of you is seen in the Irken Empire. You will be hunted down and publicly executed!" Smirked Red triumphantly.

"Tallest Out!" Grinned Purple making two peace signs.

"Tallest out? Seriously Pur-" began Red in annoyance before being cut off by the transmission ending.

Zim stared at the screen before stumbling back and falling straight onto his back as tears bursted out of his eyes as he stared at the dark ceiling.

Gir then roll off the console and giggled as he hit the ground with a giggle, which Zim immediately noticed.

" _Ahhh Gir."_ Began the voice " _the shining reminder of your incompetence" laughed the voice. But I know how you can redeem"_ whispered the voice making Zims dead looking eyes light up a little as his fist clenched. _"I know a way to right all of your wrongs"_ Whispered the voice.

"H-how?" Whispered Zim still crying as he layer on the floor amongst his failed experiments.

" _Simple destroy the last evidence of your failures before destroying your ultimate failure...your self. But first we need to destroy the gift of your defectiveness...Gir."_ Whispered The Voice.

"Yesss" hissed Zim shakily standing up and staring blankly at the giggling robot. "Gir?" Whispered Zim "Come to your master" commanded Zim emotionlessly.

Gir perked up when he heard it's master say his name. Gir suddenly began cowering as he stared up at his master's tall lanky form shrouded mostly in shadows except his eyes.

"Gir, come here" whispered Zim taking a shaky step towards the robot, who scooted back in fear.

The computer groaned as enough of it's systems were done turning back on. The computers metaphorical eyes widened when it saw what state Zim was in. "Gir Get Away from Zim now!" Cried the computer it's vocalizer slightly more feminine from damage.

The voice growled " _Now destroy that thing now!"_ Cried the voice, causing Zim to shriek and lunge at Gir who screamed and ran into a hole in the console. Zim screamed as reached a claw in and began to thrash and grab around trying to find the cowering and crying Gir.

"Sir Stop Please!" Yelled The Computer desperately in pain. Before screams of both the computer and Zim filled the room as Zim grabbed a electrical cord. Making Zim stumble back a connect his Pak to the computer by accident as he felt his Paks files be painfully deleted, this connection made the Computers and Zim's briefly touch.

Zim fell onto the floor disconnecting his Pak from the computer and let go of the cord, staring at the ceiling as the voice faded as program after program disappeared from his Pak.

 **So tell me what you thought in the comments, Also dont expect too consistant ch lengths. Thank you for taking your time too read ny story, have a nice day :)**


End file.
